tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of the Beginning Chapter 4: Sweet, Sweet, Revenge, Part 1
Note: 4 weeks have passed from chapter 3, and sometime in here it will skip to April, which is when the main story takes place. *At Ralph's house* Ralph: *Sitting on couch* Man, these past 4 weeks have just been crazy... *He flashes back to random parts of the 4 weeks* *54 minutes after the events of Chapter 3* Ralph: *Parks vehicle on the street in front of Forensic Tech Macy Dominick's apartment, and he sees the dying body of Agent Kenji Bayne* Kenji?! No, we were too late. *Steps out of car and sprints to Kenji's body, which is lying on top of a taxi* Taxi Driver: I'm sorry, he and some giant guy just fell from the building and landed right on top of my car! I had nothing to do with it, I swear! Kat: *Steps out of Ralph's car* Don't worry, sir, you're not our man. Ralph: Kenji... Kenji: Ralph...please...ma...make...sure that Macy is safe... Ralph: Don't worry, Kenji, the ambulance is almost here, just stay with us! Kenji: I actually don't think I'll be waking away from this one... Ralph: Who did this to you? Kenji: I don't know...he was...huge, had to be at least 400 punds of muscle, and he...he...he had to be at least seven feet tall... *An old car speeds by, and Kat tries to shoot out its tires, but misses* Kenji: That was him...Ralph? Ralph: Yes? Kenji:...When you find him, destroy him. Ralph: You have my word. Kenji: And Ralph...thanks for being my friend...just find him and kill him slowly. *Dies* *He then flases back to 5 days later* Ralph: ...Kenji wasn't just my mentor, he was my best friend. Our first mission was when Noah and Devin Raomi attacked a bunch of T.U.F.F. agents and killed 3, and we were sent to investigate. The thing is, we never caught them, but we became friends almost instantly. *He sees Kenji's wife and children smile* But, we will not rest until the man that did this is either behind bars or pushing up daisies. *Walks off to a tree, finds a tombstone with "Lucas Wolf, 1899-1950" engraved on it, and sits on it as a freezing rain begins to fall* *He then flashes to the day he found out the largest revelation of his life* Macy: Ralph, the Kraken is MIKHAIL! Ralph: WHAT?! *And then to 25 minutes later* Mikhail: Well, Katswell, you and Wolf are the two people I'm after, and this Kat guy is right next to you. You see now, Katswell? You cannot win every time. *Levels gun at Kitty's face* Goodbye, Agent Katswell. Kitty: You're sick. Mikhail, you used to be a good man, and now it's gone. You're just a heartless monster. Mikhail: Of course I am. Why else would I call myself "The Kraken"? *Starts to squeeze the trigger* Kitty: Well, you traitor, I hope you'll be happy. Mikhail: Shut up. *Just in the nick of time, Ralph kicks open the door, and shoots Mikhail in the chest* Mikhail: *Screams and fires a bullet into the ceiling, and he stumbles backwards* I can't believe it...you actually shot your own brother... Ralph: Mikhail...I did it to save countless lives. But how did you survive? Mikhail: It was a body double you idiot. But, it's hard to believe you'd kill your own brother. Ralph: If that's the case, then why am I on the list? Mikhail: *Chuckles* It'd be too hard for your idiot brain to understand. *About to slip into a coma* THE KRAKEN WILL RISE! *Slips into coma* *And then to 4 days later, when a new serial killer appeared( Ralph: So, this guy causes his victims to crash off the bridge and watches them drown? He had better hope that when we meet, he won't be near a bridge. *And then 2 weeks after chapter 3, when Guido Raomi and some of his men attacked his cousin's home* Guido: You will pay for what happened at the middle school! Masked Man: And he means $200! Ralph: *Throws 2 100 dollar bills* Guido: *Grabs money* Thank you. *Leaves* Ralph:.....Well, that was some true revenge. ???: You're telling me. *And then two days later* ???: Remember, Wolf, you will die. Ralph: For the last time, who in the world are you?! ???: *Takes off mask* Does this answer your question?! Ralph: BRIAN?! I thought you died! Brian: Well, I survived, and I will kill you! Ralph: When? Brian: *Takes out bucket of plaster* You're next. Ralph: Well, glad to hear. You know why? Brian: *Sighs* Why? Ralph: Because we're at the same place you "died" at, and this time, it'll count. Brian: Sure, 14 years ago, I "died", so how will you do it again? Ralph: Don't worry, it won't be me who kills you, but, you remember that flare gun I fired when you threw me at this chair about 3 minutes ago? Brian: Of course. Why must you ask? Ralph: I don't know, but, who else would surround an island once a flare is fired? Brian: Wait...oh no (A Coast Guard helicopter pops up behind him) Pilot: This is the United States Coast Guard! Put your hands behind your head, and our gunner will arrest you! Brian: Well, I have one preoblem with that... Pilot: If you surrender, we will either take you to Petropolis Prison or San Quentin, your choice! Brian: Well, *pulls out laser blaster* Since you all are armed with these to stun people, well, *Fires a laser at the co-pilot, and he falls out and lands in the ocean* Boom. Pilot: You will pay. Ronaldo, fire when ready. Gunner: *Aims assault rifle, and fires* Brian: Well, I'm too quick! You will all fail! I will win! Goodbye, America! I already have an escape plan to escape to Japan! It's over! I will win! Correction, I have '''won! So long, suckers! Ralph: Man, I hope you didn't talk like that when you were cornered last time. Brian: Shut up! Wait, how did you escape? Ralph: A bullet hit the rope. *Gets up* I'll finish you. *Runs up to him* Brian: NO! Ralph: *Shoves him* Brian: *Stumbling* Please, shoving me over the edge will do you no good! *Trips over fence* I'll see you soon. *Falls, but, before he hits the water, a skilled machete hit strikes him, killing him* Ralph: Wait...who threw that? (And then to 5 days later, making three weeks) Chief: *Throws evidence file at Ralph* 14 people have gone missing, and many more will also. However, it is actually your fault. Ralph: My fault?! How is it my fault?! Chief: Well, you found out the Maskmaker is still alive in an encounter with him, you nearly killed Mikhail Wolf, put Yellow Baker into the hospital in a car crash, and arrested Dean Rose. Ralph: So...? Chief: And Rose escaped prison, and is probably after you! Ralph: He may be, but if he is, he's going down. Chief: I hope so, at least... (And then to 3 days later) Dean: Don't worry, Wolf, we will meet again. If you dare follow me, you will die trying. Farewell, Agent Wolf. *Closes jet's cockpit and flies away* Ralph: I was so close, again... (And then the next day) Ralph: Chief, we have to tread carefully, Dean said he'll meet me again. Chief: Just don't worry about it, Rose couldn't even harm us, he'd just run off scared. Ralph: I hope you are right... (And the day before the present day) Ralph: Well Chief, you were right, Dean is after me, and his body count is rising greatly. If we don't take action, Dean will probably find me. Chief: I know that, Agent Wolf, Agent CeCe was sent to investigate it, but she dissapeared, I'll bet he killed her. Ralph: Well, I just hope it'll all be over soon... (Present day) (A heavy rain is falling, and Ralph watches the evening news.) Anchorman: Good evening. I'm Ivan Jones, and you are watching the news. Obviously. Before we start, let's introduce you to our new weatherman, Jorgen Martinez! Weatherman: It's Jorge Martinez! Ivan: Whatever. Anyway, due to that embarrassing fail, let's take it to sports, from Scott Raines. Scott: Thank you Ivan. Well, Petropolis High School made a pitiful and pathetic attempt last night, with a nowhere near landslide victory for the Cosmopolis Guardians, with it being 96-3. Petropolis made a lucky three point shot as the ending buzzer rang. Ivan: Who puts pitiful and pathetic in the same sentence?! Scott: Just shut up and let me finish! Anyway, their football team did much better, with them winning by 3 touchdowns against Cosmopolis. The Petropolis Petrops beat the Jet City Owners by a home run last night, so it was an alright night for Petropolis last night. Ivan: Alright, thank you Scott, now for the weather. Good luck, Jorge. Jorge: Well, there is currently a heavy rain going on, and it'll only get worse. A flood warning is in effect, whereas it's going to get worse as the night goes on. And for those of you making plans to go south towards S.F or San Jose or anywhere like that, good luck, because they are flooded in the more northern areas. Also, if you make plans to go to Napa or Sonoma, I say don't, because they'll probably flood the fastest, because a heavier rain is heading right towards theme. Tomorrow, I suggest you wear a heavy jacket, because it is literally snowing tomorrow, don't ask me how that's happening... Ivan: Thank you, Jorge, you did well. Anyway, in local news, Yellow Baker is being discharged from the hospital after a speeding muscle car made his pickup truck fly off a ridge, land on some rocks, and then he was found in the freezing waters by the coast guard. This is similar to his crash back in... (Ralphs phone rings, he answers, and it mutes out the TV) Ivan:...1997, when he crashed his car into a frozen lake, and a dead girl and boy were found in the truck, and he had somehow survived. Both had drowned, yet he came out with minor injuries. How this happened is unknown, and it will more than likely never be solved. Phone: Hello, Ralph. You will find out who I am one day. Ralph: Who is this? Phone: That shall be none of your business. I'll give you a hint though: I am a vicious serial killer who captures people who are usually never found. Ralph:...Dean Rose. Phone: Yes. Or at least it would be. Ralph: What? Phone: I have him hostage. I want you to know that you won't find him. So you can simply ignore this. Goodbye. *Hangs up* Ralph:........Well, that was strange... Ivan: He had this to say: "Whoever did this to me, you had better appologize, or you will end quickly, and it'll all be over.". He also said that- ???: HOLD IT! (The entire news crew turns to the man. He steps out into the light, and is revealed to be none other than Yellow Baker.) Yellow: I will not let you give out these secrets! *Slaps Ivan* If you so much as SAY Yellow, the slapping will only get worse. Ivan: Fine. In other news, police are looking for a man in a yel- I mean dandelion colored convertible that was last seen in the Solitude district. If you have any information on it, call the police. The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force arrested a burgular named Wei Finerion last night, after he foolishly tried to drive out of the houses garage, which was obviously blocked off. There was a breakout at the Petropolis Prison, and D.O.O.M. and the Chameleon are once again at large. The Savage Mountains are condemned from the public due to all the dissapearances in the area, and it is believed they are all homicides. Police are having no luck in finding the so called "Ladykiller", and it is unknown how it will end. And that is all the time we have today, good night, everyone. (Newscast ends) Ralph: Man, could this get any worse?! (Man shoulder-checks his door) ???: Hello, Agent Wolf. We have some unfinished business to take care of. Ralph: *Jumps up from couch* Who the heck are you?! ???: Tell me, do you think you'll survive this? Ralph: I can't say yes or no... ???: Well then, *swings machete* Let's see for ourselves. Ralph: *Dodges* Whoa...Are you the freaking Ghost?! ???: No. Also, Dean said hi. *Places machete under Ralph's ribs* Are you prepared to die for the Buddha? (2 hours earlier) Dean Rose: *Walking towards his car, carrying his hostage, Larry Barnard* Larry: Please! This is wrong! Let me go at once! Dean Rose: Larry, it's for your own good. Larry: HOW?! Dean Rose: Well, take this into effect: The Kraken cult has a new leader, Yellow Baker, also known as "The Ladykiller", and he's coming after you. I'm saving you from him. Larry: Yellow is my friend, why would he hurt me? Dean Rose: Well, Mikhail did a good job turning him into his replacement while he is in the hospital, knowing that once he is discharged, he'll be behind bars. He'll probably get injected. Larry: Well, I guess I trust you. Dean Rose: Because you have no choice? Larry: Yes and no. Dean Rose: Well then. *Opens trunk* Come on. Get in. Larry: No! Dean Rose: Just get in! Larry: Fine. *Gets in trunk* Dean Rose: *Closes trunk* It won't take long, I promise you. *Gets in car, starts it up, and drives off* Larry: Yes, I still have my phone! Hmm, low battery. Who's more important, 911 or Timmy? Hmm... *Calls Timmy* (Meanwhile, in a molded motel room) Timmy: *Answers phone, whispering* What, Larry? Larry: I'm in trouble! Why are you whispering? Timmy: Someone's after me! He's coming around the corner! *Runs inside bathroom, and closes the door, locking it* Larry: What does he look like? Timmy: I don't know, he's so shadowy, I can't- (Man kicks open door) Timmy: *Screams* ???: Bedtime, Mr. Topaz. Timmy: No, please! If you attack me, you will be killed anyway! ???: Sure. Let's see how that goes. Timmy: Who are you?! (The man leans forwards, revealing his face) Timmy: Wait, how- ???: *Grabs Timmy, and punches him 4 times, and drops him* Don't worry, the world will be better off without you. Timmy: Come on, give me a chance! ???: You had a chance 10 years ago. It's over now. Timmy: Grrr, I'll destroy you! *Grabs shampoo container, opens it and squirts it, and the man roughly rubs his eyes as Timmy runs* ???: Oh, come on. *Runs out of bathroom, and sirens can be heard* You just had to call the cops, didn't you? Timmy: Yes. So you see, if you kill me, you'll be arrested. ???: Alright then. That leads to my main reason I'm here for: answers. *Pulls out an axe* Where is Dean Rose located at? Timmy: I don't know, I'm not involved in the criminal scene! ???: Sure. *Raises axe above head* My axe says otherwise. Timmy: Alright, alright, I'm an informant for three different gangs. ???: Three? I thought it was 2... Timmy: The Russian Mafia, M.M.E.O.W., and the Zabiatsu. ???: Who the heck are the Zabiatsu? Timmy: None of your business. ???: Where is Dean Rose? Timmy: *Sighs* His base of operations is located in Chernobyl Docks, an area in southern Orange Hills, a district in Petropolis. We're currently in the Solitude district. ???: I know that. Do you know what he is doing? Timmy: Yes, he is capturing Larry Barnard! ???: Location...? Timmy: I know that they are on their way to his base of operations, so, go there. ???: Hmm. Alright then. Timmy: Will you let me go now?! ???: Hmm...nah. *Swings axe* Timmy: NO! *Ducks, and the axe swings into the flat screen TV, shattering it* ???: Hmm. You are good. *Swings again, and Timmy dodges it again* Timmy: Dude, I'm sorry! We can still work things out! ???: You had your chance in Napa, you traitor! *Swings again, and Timmy dodges once again, and he tackles the man* Timmy: How ya like that? ???: This much. *Stabs Timmy in the back, and he falls off of him, screaming* Timmy: Alright, that's it. *Pulls out pocket knife* Let's end this. ???: This'll be fun. *Grabs Timmy's knife and throws it* Timmy:.......Well...... ???: *Punches him* I don't need a weapon. *Kicks him* Come on. *Picks him up and carries him, knowing that the cops could appear at this moment. He walks in the driveway. The cops are almost there. He opens up his car's trunk, puts Timmy in it, closes it, gets in car, and drives off, leaving seconds before the cops arrive.* (an hour and a half later, at Dean's hideout) Dean: *Ties Larry up to a chair* Larry: Come on! Let me go! Dean: Shut up. Larry: Yellow is not evil, and he will destroy you. Dean: Sure. If he comes in here, he'll die too. I have no problem with it. Larry: Alright then. Do something, I guess. Dean: I planned that scheme hours ago. It'll happen in a few minutes. Larry: Alright then. (Outside, the man stops his car outside the warehouse, gets out, and opens up the trunk) Timmy: Dude, come on! Why does Napa even matter now?! ???: You captured me and shipped me off to Sierra Leone! Timmy: Come on, man! ???: *Backhand slaps Timmy* Shut up! You don't understand! Timmy: I understand perfectly! ???: Well, I was hoping that this would never happen, but, no turning back now. *Reaches under Timmy, and he pulls out a bottle. He then grabs some rubbing alcohol and a lighter. Realizing what he is doing, Timmy screams, but the man punches him. He then pours the alcohol onto the bottle.) Timmy: Well, you got what you wanted, '''Xin. Xin: Indeed. *Lights match, and throws the molotov cocktail on Timmy, engulfing him in flames. Xin closes the trunk and walks towards the warehouse.* (Inside the warehouse) Dean: What was that noise?! Larry: I have no clue... Dean: Well Larry, time for you to die. Larry: *Sighs* Make it quick... Dean: *Pulls out a katana, machete, kukri, and tomahawk* Which d you want me to use? Larry: The tomahawk. Dean: *Picks up tomahawk* Goodbye, Barnard. Larry: Make it quick. *In a flash, Dean swings, and Larry's head falls off* Dean: *Looks at tomahawk* Mmm...Getting better, Dean. Getting better. Father would be so proud. *Puts tomahawk on table* I hope Jack brings the next guy around. (Suddenly, a flashbang flies into the room. It strikes Dean in the face, knocking him down. Once he gets up, his ears ringing, he sees Xin Zhu above him, katana in his hands) Xin: Hello, Dean. Been a long time, yes? Dean: *Rolls away, and is able to grab a machete* Wanna bet? Xin: Maybe. But Dean, I have a question. Dean: I won't answer. Xin: Sure. Don't. *Sends katana downwards, cutting his hand off* Dean: *Screams and drops the machete* What is it? Xin: Where is Ralph Wolf's location?! Dean: Orange Hills. *Shows him a picture of the house, with an address on it* Xin: Thank you. *Stabs him* You'll survive, long as you patch that up. Now if you excuse me, I have a wolf to hunt. *He grabs Dean's machete and runs out of the warehouse, looks around, and finds a conveniently parked dirt bike right next to him. He gets in it and drives off* (Back at Ralph's house) Ralph: For the Buddha? Xin: For the Buddha. Ralph: Nah, I'll pass. Maybe if it were for God, I'd do it. Xin: Buddha is a god, you idiot. Ralph: Yes, I know, but, I mean the one I believe in. Xin: *Sighs* I was actually just going to hurt you bad enough for the hospital...but, well, now I'll put you in the morgue. *Slides blade back, and it cuts Ralph's side, and he swings it, but Ralph narrowly dodges it* Ralph: Whoa! Cut that close, didn't you?! Xin: *Swings again, but misses* Ralph: *Grabs 2x4 off of the floor, and swings it, knocking Xin down* I have no idea what this is doing here... Xin: *Grabs machete off floor* You'll pay for that... Ralph: *Swings again, and it breaks on Xin, who flies into the wall. Ralph tosses it aside* Xin: *Gets up* You broke a rib...cracked one....and bruised at least three... Ralph: So you give up? Xin: Not a chance... *Roundhouse kicks Ralph* Ralph: *Lands on couch* Painful and comfortable...A good mix...*Gets off couch and kicks at Xin, but he counters and knees his knee* Man, where did you train? A ninja school?! Xin: Eh, I just learned different fighting styles...such as knee to the face *Grabs Ralph and sends him towards his knee, but Ralph dodges and rolls away* You have style... Ralph: *Grabs kitchen knife* Yeah, true. Xin: *Takes meat cleaver off of his belt* Ralph: I swear, if you pull out one more sword or knife, I will have a heart attack. Xin: Well. *Charges at him* Ralph: *Parries strike, and stabs Xin in the shoulder* Xin: Alright, kid, that's it! *Buries meat cleaver in Ralph's shoulder, and then pulls it out* (The two keep fighting for 5 minutes. At the end of the five minutes, Xin had the upper hand, weakening Ralph with suprise kicks) Ralph: *Blocks a strike, but is once again kicked in the mid section. He can barely take any more kicks. He stabs Xin in the shoulder, keeps it there, and slides to the other side of the counter* Man, you're good. Xin: *Pulls knife out of shoulder* You too. *Puts meat cleaver on belt* Let's fight. Ralph: Good idea. *Runs over to him, dodges a kick, and uppercuts Xin* Xin: Grrr... *Punches Ralph in the gut* Take that. Ralph: *Clutching stomach* I think you've won... Xin: Thank you. *Pulls out pocket knife* You know, you don't look like him, but I'm killing you the same way, except you'll be laying on a couch. Ralph: What the heck are you talking about? Xin: I'm recreating my very first kill with you. *Pushes Ralph on couch, and he extends the blade* Be just like it, and you'll do it right... Dean: HOLD IT! *Runs through the open door and tackles Xin* Xin: But, your hand... Dean: Sewed it back on. *Sticks kukri at Xin's throat* I have a katana too. Xin: Well, I guess you got me. Ralph: *Silently calls in for backup* Dean: Hey, what were you doing with that phone? Xin: *Headbutts Dean* Don't get distracted! Dean: Grrr... *Pulls out katana* Who said it had to be fair? Xin: *Pulls out tomahawk* Nobody. (The two men fight for about 10 minutes. After ten minutes, both men are battered just as police sirens sound) Xin: Well, friend, hate to do this, but... *Pulls out revolver* I don't have time for anything else. Dean: Oh, come on! Xin: *Fires, and it strikes Dean in the chest* Dean: Oof! *Falls on the ground* And I left my vest back home...I'm such an idot... Xin: Exactly. *Runs out of building, gets on dirt bike, and bolts* Dean: He believed me... *Opens up jacket to reveal a vest* Sucker. *Grabs Ralph and slams him on the coffee table* Adios. *Escapes just as cops enter the house* Cop: Secure the area! Detective Blackwell: I don't need to remind you all that Dean Rose was in this house! Ralph: *Groans and gets up* Man, they both beat me down... Detective Blackwell: Well, well, well, if it isn't Ralph Wolf. Ralph: Blackwell? Aw, great. Detective Blackwell: Save the sarcasm. I know you are happy as can be to see me. Ralph: Yeah, maybe if you were sreaming in he- Detective Blackwell: Save your hate message, kid, I could bash you into the morgue right now, comprende? Ralph: *Sighs* Whatever. Detective Blackwell: We brought in some EMT's, and judging by your appearance, you need to see them. Ralph: You're right, it feels like I broke 20 bones. *Walks to closest ambulance, where two paramedics talk about their day* Paramedic #1:..And then I was taking him to the hospital, when some idiot crashed into a cop car, and started up an awesome chase! Paramedic #2: Whoa, now that's awesome! Paramedic: #1: I know. Ralph: Hey, guys? Paramedic #2: Yeah? Ralph: I need to go to the hospital. Paramedic #1: Alright then, get in. (The men go up front as Ralph gets in the back, closes the doors, and they drive to the hospital) (Later, at the hospital) Doctor: Well, you bruised every single rib, your shoulder had to be stitched several times, and that's it. Just go home and relax. Ralph: I hope I can relax this time. *Leaves* (Meanwhile, in a low inccome housing project in the Solitude district) (Kaz Bertholf, wanted criminal, runs through an alley, slipping on the slippery pavement. Behind him, two uniformed policemen chase him) Kaz: You'll never catch me! I wasn't born on these streets, but, still. Cop #2: We need backup in the Solitudinal Projects, Kaz Bertholf is fleeing from us in this area. Cop #1: Blackwell will be here, I know it. Kaz: It'll be over, once word comes out I'm arrested, my friends will find you! (After minutes of running, Kaz reaches an intersection. Panting, he looks back, and sees that he's lost his pursuers, when a black muscle car stops inches away from him, and Detective Blackwell and his partner, Detective Vance, step out and arrest him) (Meanwhile, at the hospital parking lot) Ralph: And I left my jacket at home. This is great. *Phone rings, and he answers* Chief? Chief: Hello, Agent Wolf. We need you to get down to Chernobyl Docks. Now. Ralph: Yes sir. *Hangs up, looks for his car, and remembers that he rode an ambulance there, and he sighs and gets in a cab* (A few minutes later, the cab arrives at the docks, he pays the driver, and walks to the crime scene) Chief: There you are, Ralph: Hey Chief. What's the situation. Wait, nevermind, I see it. *Spots a burnt out car* Chief: Yeah, walk over to Keswick over there by the car. (Ralph walks over to Keswick) Keswick: Hello, Agent W-w-w-Wolf, I was busy examining the c-c-c-car. Ralph: Ok. And? Keswick: Take a look for yourself. *Opens trunk, revealing the charred body of Timmy Topaz* Ralph: WHOA! Keswick: I know, it's aw-aw-aw-awesome, am I right? Ralph: Yeah, sure, seeing a charred body really makes my day go better. Keswick: See? It makes you so en-en-en-energetic! (Just then, a 4-door sedan pulls up, and four people get out. Ralph recognizes one instantly: Detective Blackwell. After lots of examination, he recognizes Agent Valdez, a CIA agent that forced Ralph's father to retire, and the two that get out of the back are unrecognizable) Blackwell: Well, well, well, second meeting of the day, how delightful. Ralph: Just shut your mouth and examine. Ms. Valdez, may I have a word with you? Agent Valdez: Sure, but right here. Ralph: Alright, first off, recognize me? Agent Valdez: Of course. You're Ralph Wolf, son of that idiot who disobeyed me and the Chief. Ralph: *Coughs* He was kinda saving me from a psycho. Adam Owens ring any bells? Agent Valdez: What he did was wrong. Ralph: Really? I thought the law extended to actually trying to apprehend the suspect before he or she kills, not just stand there and watch. Agent Valdez: Judging by your tone, we shouldn't have even tried to rescue you in the first place. Ralph: I am using every muscle in my body to not punch you. It hurts, my gut and heart feel like they're about to explode. But, I guess you CIA chicks just run in there and tell them that they can still surrender when they have a hostage. Us cops and TUFF agents try it also, but when it ain't workin', we use brute force to take them down. Tackling, kicking, punching, shooting, etc. Agent Valdez: Did a bang-up job raising you, didn't he? Blackwell: Valdez, you really need to shut up. RJ did the right thing, if it was my family on the line, I would've done it. Plus, this kid can hit pretty hard while mad...learned my lesson...*Goes back to examining* Agent Valdez: Even if it was your badge on the line? Blackwell: Yes. I love my job as much as my family, but, I would't mind losing my badge for doing the right thing. Agent Valdez: You know I could take your badge away right now? Blackwell: Won't stop me. I'll just be a security guard at the mall, become a fireman, paramedic, or something like that. Family comes first, case closed. You already made the guy mad enough, much more, you'll be on the ground . Case closed again. Agent Valdez: I'm watching both of you. Ralph: Okay then, have fun! Blackwell: Hope ya have the time of your life. (Valdez stalks off in anger. Ralph and Blackwell look at each other, and burst out laughing) Blackwell: Always wanted to mock a federal agent. Now I got it. Ralph: Alright, now that she's gone, my anger has died down, but, still, do you have something I can punch? Blackwell: Well, my face is off limits. Go punch her car. Ralph: Much as I'd love to, she'd have me in Washington. Blackwell: Got that right. Well, punch something, hmm...ah! Punch my binder! (Ralph punches it, breaking it) Blackwell: Good thing that was my high school binder! *Throws it in a dumpster* Agent Valdez: You're under strict watch, Wolf. Ralph: Don't care. Agent Valdez: One wrong move, and you'll be down in Washington. Blackwell: Ironic, we were just talking about that. Agent Valdez: Blackwell, you're fired. Blackwell: I can tell you're being sarcastic. Agent Valdez: Watching. *Walks off* Ralph: Okay, I'm a little scared now. Blackwell: You ain't the only one. Keswick: He'll be taken to the c-c-c-crime lab for identification soon. (Several hours later, in the T.U.F.F. crime lab) Keswick: We have sucessfully i-i-i-identified the body. Ralph: And he is...? Keswick: Timmy Topaz, former Sp-Sp-Sp-Special Forces, ISA, CIA, and many others, but he actually worked for Sp-Sp-Sp-Spetsnaz, working in a Spetsnaz front called "American Dream Paper", an agency located in New Or-Or-Or-Orleans. In 2003, after returning from Russia to his homeland, which is Canada, he helped Spetsnaz there, but was taken to X-X-X-Xanderia, where he joined the Xanderian Marines in the invasion of California in 2003, which may be a lead on wh-wh-wh-who killed him. Ralph: Seems reasonable. Can you get info on him during the war? Keswick: Duh. *Digs through Timmy's profile, ending up on a page on a six-man squad called "Arnold's Finest"* Here we are. Topaz worked with five men, and each had fake names. Timmy was known as "Robert Sweet", and there was another named "Johan Larb", who was actually named Arnold... Blackwell: Arnold who? Keswick: It doesn't say. Anyway, there was another na-na-na-named "Yuri Oleg", a Serbian man named Yuri Volk. There was an-an-an-another named "Alan Oak", who was an American named Mitchell Sharb. Ralph: Mitchell Sharb?! Keswick: Yes, Mitchell Sharb. Next is.. Ralph: Shut up for a minute. I know Sharb from when I was a child. Anyway, continue. Keswick: Anyway, next is "Andrew Graves", who was a Sp-Sp-Sp-Spanish man named Jose France. And finally, we ha-ha-ha-have "Lan Felix", and his description is blank. Ralph: How much you wanna bet he's the one? Blackwell: Wouldn't doubt it. Ralph: I haven't seen Mitchell in years, so, I need an address. Keswick: Well, I can't do that easily, but... Macy: *Sighs* There's me. *Goes on computer and finds his address* 104 Shrapnel Lane. Better hurry, because he's leaving the country. Ralph: Alright, let's go. *The two bolt out the door* (A few minutes later, Mitchell Sharb's home, the two stop in front of the house, and see Sharb putting suitcases in his trunk) Ralph: *Gets out of car* Mitchell Sharb? Mitchell: Yes? *Turns around, and freezes* Y...y....YOU?! Ralph: Got that right. Now, Mitch, if you'd ple- Mitchell: Shut up! *Throws baseball at Ralph, and it hits him in the mouth, and he runs into the house* Ralph: Seriously?! *Runs after him* Mitchell: Go away! I never wanted to see you again! Ralph: *Enters house, and there's no sign of Mitchell. He walks further into the den, and hears the reving of a car. He runs outside, and sees Mitchell driving off. Blackwell goes after him in his car, and they dissapear around a corner* You have got to be kidding me. *Clutches his bleeding mouth* (A few minutes later) Ralph: Catch him? Blackwell: No, he got away, guy hit a taxi and I hit it head-on. Far as I know, he's on a plane, heading to who-knows where. Ralph: Well, this is great. (Meanwhile, in a suburban home in Daly City, California) Yuri Volk: *Takes TV dinner out of microwave, gets food stand, walks to couch, sits down, and turns the TV to his favorite show, and begins eating* Ја нисам човек кога сам некада био ... Ја нисам човек кога сам некада био ... Ја нисам човек кога сам- (I'm not the man I used to be ... I'm not the man I used to be ... I'm not the man I-) Xin: Здраво, Јуриј, како си? (Hello, Yuri, how are you?) Yuri: *Startled* Ко ... О, не ... (Who... Oh, no...) Xin: Прошло је толико дуго ... Мислио сам да би ми понудили кафу до сада. (It's been so long ... I thought that I was offered coffee by now.) Yuri: Излази из моје куће! (Get out of my house!) Xin: Да ли морам да? Ова кућа је удобан. (Do I have to? The house is comfortable.) Yuri: *Pulls out rifle* Зато што ја тако кажем! (Because I said so!) Xin: Нажалост, не могу. (Unfortunately, I can not.) *Pulls out assault rifle* Yuri: Али, био сам послат у Сијера Леоне са вама! Ми смо браћа по крви! (But I was sent to Sierra Leone with you! We are blood brothers!) Xin: Некад је био. Не више. (It used to be. Not any more.) Yuri: Па онда, силази од моје имовине, или пуцам. (Well then, get off my property or I'll shoot.) Xin: Изгледа да си заборавио. Дозволите ми да вас подсетим. (You seem to forget. Let me remind you.) Yuri:.......Ово је о Никарагви. (This is about Nicaragua.) Xin: Она је. (It is.) Yuri: Искрено ипак, ИСА натерао да то урадим. (Honestly though, the ISA made me do it.) Xin: Суууууууууууууурррррррррреееееееееееее. Верујем да. (Suuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee. I believe that.) Yuri: *Raises rifle* Не брини. Ово неће болети. (Do not worry. This will not hurt.) Xin: Знате, вратио у Никарагви, ја бих те завршава ако- (You know, back in Nicaragua, I would've ended if-) (Yuri fires a shot into the roof) Yuri: НАПОЉЕ! (OUT!) Xin: *Aims assault rifle at Yuri* Лош потез. (Bad move.) *Fires, killing Yuri* Yuri: Хвала. (Thank you.) *Dies* Xin: 這是幾乎結束了。(This is almost over.) *Leaves* Category:Fan fiction